Pub 'N' Go
by SkyLawlietUchihaAbaraiKurosaki
Summary: When the entirety of the Kuroshitsuji cast wakes up with a horrible hangover, they try to piece together the previous night. But will they like what they remember? M-Rated. Yaoi, Yuri, lemon, lime, peach, fluff! OC's are involved! *-*


Ohiyo! This is GreekGoddess101 and Sky Lawliet Uchiha Abarai Kurosaki with a brand new story! Plot bunnies apparently visited us in our sleep!

Warning: M-Rated content. Yaoi, deal with it! Don't like it then why the hell are you here! Yuri, again, no like, no read, K? Swearing. Alcohol. LEMON, LIME, PEACH, AND FLUFFY!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER! NOR THEIR CHARACTERS! IF I DID IT WOULD BE YAOI AND GRELL WOULD HAVE MAD SEX WITH THE UNDERTAKER EVERYDAY! P.S. I OWN THE OC'S!

* * *

><p><strong>Intro!<strong>

Undertaker- In his shop in a coffin naked, surrounded by thin cobwebs, and hugging a skeleton with a bow on her head.

Claude- In the Undertaker's shop, on the dusty floor, surrounded by a sea of cake crumbs, and is wearing nothing but skeleton lingerie.

Sebastion- Laying on a velvet bed, surrounded by candles, hovering over Ciel protectively.

Ciel- Laying under Sebastian, hungry for more, wearing nothing but cat ears and a clipped on cat tail. (Sebastion can't keep his hands off.)

William- Laying on a wooden table covered in paper work with splattered blue ink. He is entirely naked and is cuddling up to a mysterious woman with blue hair who can't keep her hands off his "death scythe".

Grell- Passed-out in the kitchen, surrounded by empty vodka bottles, cases of depleted maple syrup jars, flour, and red pancakes, dressed in just a pair of red shorts and some mismatched, knee-high, maroon socks. Across the room, head stuck in a peanut butter bucket, was an unknown male dressed in a navy, wide-collared, loose, satin shirt that cut off just above his navel. 'Grell's Boo' was tattooed across his flat stomach in blue ink. He wore a black pair of booty shorts that showcased some... 'private' things...

Lizzie- Resting in a empty bath tub filled up with pink rose petals and florescent candles and sea shells, with a moan slurring from her lips. She wears a bright, pink bow above her nude, chocolate covered body she wraps her arms around a soft body who she thinks is Ciel...

Mey-Rin- Her glasses strewn carelessly away, she didn't notice anything unusual as she pressed flush against the warm body beside her, whom she thought was her precious divine being, Sebastion...

Finny- In the attic, he curls up in a small, kiddy pool filled with caramel and inappropriate fan art pictures, and he can't help but feel cold cigarettes next to his "special spot" that is covered by a hand full of grass, and the only layer above his body is honey and oatmeal.

Bard (Baldo)- He lay, fists curled around his flamethrower, in the attic a few steps away from the naked Finny. He's covered with scorch marks and the contents of the pool also litter his tanned, American body. He wore tan, tattered, and burned pants with a dirty, white, button-up shirt. Buttons from the shirt were scattered around his unconscious being.

Tanaka- is on top of a poster of his favorite violinist, mumbling "ho, ho, ho.." in a seductive way. He wore black, leather hooker boots and nothing else except for a giant, powder blue, bow tie, but what he didn't notice was that he was in some box like compartment in the kitchen, and lets just say, do not turn on the oven.

Alois- He was comatose in the parlor, hanging precariously from a slightly wobbly china cabinet. His mouth was taped shut, his hands were tied, and his legs were chained. The smell of violet, testosterone, and whiskey hung thickly in the air around him. Let's just say he won't be waking up anytime soon, as portrayed by the huge amount of liquor around the room, and when he did... well, God have mercy on our souls...

* * *

><p>If I were you, my thoughts would be, 'What the fuck did I just read?', but don't worry this has an actual, legit explanation! Till next time, our dearest readers!<p>

~GreekGoddess101 & Sky Lawliet Uchiha Abarai Kurosaki


End file.
